Explosion
by tamataowl
Summary: MI6 explodes while Q is still inside, and Bond fears for Q's life. What will he do to save him?


This is slash, so if you don't like it please don't leave hate!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot.

Enjoy!

00Q- Explosion

Bond felt his heart almost stop as the MI6 building blew up. He was on his way traveling back to MI6 after M's 'meeting' with a few very important people. He was going across the bridge opposite MI6 when it happened.

M's office had exploded first, and god knows what other explosions went off inside the rest of the building that Bond almost called home.

But he wasn't worried about losing the building, no. He was worried about his young boyfriend currently trapped inside. His precious Quartermaster still indoors, in ops when the building had blown up.

Minutes later Bond was outside the flaming building, rapidly exiting the car he was in. He needed to get inside to see Q. Was he hurt? Will he live? Is he dead already?

Bond visibly shook his head to try and get rid of his unwanted thoughts. Running towards the building, Bond was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Confused, Bond was brought back to his senses. About four firemen were holding him back, blocking his entry to the building.

"Stop right there! Get back now! Can't you see the flames?" A voice said.

Bond blindly took a few steps back and then glared at the four firemen who had visibly relaxed.

"Look, I need to get in, I..." Bond started, but at that moment his MI6 phone buzzed in his front pocket.

Bond stopped what he was about at say as he picked up.

"What." he growled through the phone, already frustrated, and not really caring what was said on the other end of the line.

Orders were promptly barked through the connection, but Bond was almost in a shut down mode; he needed to see Q, to know for sure he was okay.

Orders were still going through the phone, but Bond was far past listening to them. All but throwing the phone on the ground, Bond looked up at the burning MI6 building one more time before heading inside, pushing past the firemen by the door.

"We said to get back!" A voice shouted at him as he entered the building, "It's dangerous!" The voice continued. Bond just assumed it was one of the four firemen stationed outside who was shouting.

Of course it was dangerous, Bond thought as he carried on running, not stopping to look back. He had done other crazy things, it was part of his job, but this really took it to a new level... But he had to do it, he had to get Q out of here, get him somewhere safe.

Bond was quickly taken out of his thoughts by another explosion almost right next to him. The force of it threw him right against the corridor wall, leaving him almost flopping to the ground.

Forcing himself to stand up a few moments later, after making sure he didn't have any majorly broken bones, he carried on through the building to get to where Q works. A dull throbbing had arisen in his forehead, and reaching up, he felt blood on his hand. Growling in frustration, he pressed his already bloody hand to his head, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Minutes later, the bleeding had slowed, and he took his hand finally away from his forehead. Bond turned around the last corner and literally found a bomb site.

"Q!" He shouted, entering the room, well, what's left of the room. Careful of where he was stepping, Bond dug through a few piles of rubble.

Suddenly Bond heard rustling and the top layer of rubble shifted slightly. But that was enough to make Bond quickly make his way over there.

"Q?" He shouted again. In the hopes that it was his Quartermaster.

"James? That you?" He heard back after a few seconds. Bond was so relieved that Q was alive.

"Yeah, babe, it's me." Bond smiled slightly, and pulled the rubble away from Q's body, freeing him. Not wasting a second, Bond wrapped Q up in a hug, mindful of any of his injuries. Breaking the hug, Q leaned up, and tiredly kissed Bond, grateful and relieved that he was free.

They slowly separated, and Q found it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

"Come on, stay awake for me babe, you need to see a doctor." Bond said.

"Can't I do that when I'm asleep?" Q feebly protested. Q had learned long ago not to argue or debate with his boyfriend, as he almost always won, which sometimes made Q quite upset.

"Not at all, you could have a concussion, you could have broken bones, you could have..." Bond stopped talking when Q put a hand up to his cheek.

"Let's just get out of here okay?" Q proposed.

"Okay." Bond agreed, kissing his boyfriend again before helping Q stand up. He wrapped one arm around Q's waist, making sure Q wouldn't fall over on the way out.

The way out seemed a lot quicker to Bond than the journey to get to Q. Thankfully, no more bombs went off, but Bond still worried about the flames licking up the sides of the walls.

Turn after turn, the flames got higher, until they were collecting on the ceiling.

Suddenly the ceiling down the corridor, behind Bond and Q, collapsed in on itself. The loud noise made Bond glance back. Without stopping, he started moving a faster. Q, struggling to stay standing as it was, couldn't go any faster than he already was doing.

"James, I can't..." Q breathed, staggering a few steps, grabbing Bond's arm to help keep him stood up.

Bricks were still falling down from the ceiling, when Bond scooped up Q in his arms.

"This better?" Bond asked, continuing their way out the building. Q put his arms around Bond's neck, getting somewhat comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

"Much." He smiled in response.

Eventually, they made it back outdoors without any other ceilings collapsing or unexpected explosions.

The four firemen that were stationed by the door quickly moved out the was as soon as they saw the two men, bloody and covered in soot, coming through the door.

Bond didn't let Q go until he found a suitable doctor to see to his injuries. Gently, he lowered Q down, allowing him to stand again and get looked at by the doctor.

Stepping away a bit, Bond tended to his own head injury before M rang him up through his other phone; she must have somehow known that he discarded his standard MI6 issue phone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She nearly shouted down the line.

Bond just grinned, "What I had to do." He responded.


End file.
